User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/LISTING CULTURAL SYMBOLISM DEFIANCE, I GUESS
When Numberblocks go over 10, they forget what they mean, and start making up dumb meanings and cliche themselves to look cool. AND TSRITW, I DON'T HAVE A FANCY E ON MY KEYBOARD. List of Numberblocks Which Defy Meanings I won't go into the compound Numberblocks since those Numberblocks haven't figured themselves out yet. For example, 31 doesn't know who they actually are. They may prove to be some random crud nobody asked for. First, let's take a look at our new Cliches in the box *Compound Numberblocks: Technically, it's not an actual cliche but still a cliche which consists of the writers slapping TWO living Numberblocks together and hoping for the best results. *Cranked Up Numberblocks: Numberblocks which are literally just bigger versions of other Numberblocks. It basically is now kind of predictable on what 130 would be like. Examples are: **Twenty is just a bigger Two who dances even more (nobody realized that he dances more?). **Thirty is just a bigger Three who has a gigantic circus under her hat and has juggling skills. **Forty is just a bigger Four who... well, yeah. Shows that he's horrid. ***First off, he likes rectangles, similar to Four liking squares. ***Second off, he has a pet named Oblongy, which is just a stretched out version of Squarey. Seriously, ANYBODY can remake Oblongy very easily! You just need to strech out Squarey correctly! ***Third off, he can't decide sometimes just like Four. And if that can't get any worse, he has Terrible Twenties which is just a reskin of Terrible Twos but with a Tens theme placed onto it. Then again...] **Fifty is just a bigger Five who has somewhat ear-piercing guitar skills. Seriously? **Sixty defies Numberblock meanings to be a bigger Six. **And you get the point for the rest, right? Eighty, for example, is just a gigantic Octoblock who probably has a similar backstory where a radioactive kraken tickled him. *Fast-Fattify: The method of basically this; ANY Numberblocks with at least three zeroes are just bigger versions of other Numberblocks with BARELY any differences. For example, 7,000 is just 7 with 1,000 blocks in stead of 1 blocks. Now let's actually dive into it *Twelve: Twelve has many meanings, from time to the amount of zodiac symbols to months to December and stuff. But unfortunately Numberblocks screwed up hard, and decided to give birth to an extremely cliched "Super Rectangle". *Thirteen: While technically he doesn't defy his meaning, he actually partially defies his meaning in episodes after Thirteen. Now instead he just overreacts when he hears his name. *Seventeen: A painter. That's all. Haikus have 17 syllables yet you just looked at the ones digit CBeebies? C'mon, dudes. What's wrong with Japan?! Imagine your country being ignored by some other country! *Eighteen: A whiny immature super-rectangle... jeez. Whenever he is impatient, he whines. He gets mad waiting, which contradicts what 18 means; the age of maturity. And if you try and use the "it's for kids" excuse in my face, guess what? Don't care. *Twenty-Five: I could swear that that's when Christmas starts and Numberblocks so conveniently just made it a boring Square Club member... *Sixty: As said, she defies number meanings in order to become a bigger Six. Seriously Numberblocks, Sixty is how much seconds are in a minute and minutes in an hour! Category:Blog posts